<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The last revolver by miss_fireworks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578363">The last revolver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_fireworks/pseuds/miss_fireworks'>miss_fireworks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I not sleep for write this lmao, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_fireworks/pseuds/miss_fireworks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"By the way, I'm Oikawa Tooru" </p><p>"..."</p><p>"When someone shows up, you're supposed to show up in return".</p><p>"Why are you interested in my name?"</p><p>"Ah! So you're talking! So? Your name?"</p><p>Or Kegeyama is a serial killer and he must kill Oikawa</p><p>"I have no reason to tell you"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The last revolver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So...basically I wrote this at night just because I couldn't sleep I didn't really know if I should post it at night...I didn't find it very good quality. But I hope you'll like it ! I want to say that this story was inspired by a song from the series "les chroniques du mal" which is also called "Le dernier revolver" I really advise you to go listen to it it is very touching.<br/>English is not my mother tongue so there will be some mistakes...sorryyyyyyyy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many people think that money doesn't make you happy, that if you are happy surrounded by family and friends, it can be enough to have a good life. Paradoxically, it is often the people with the most financial means who think such things. That earning a good living doesn't mean you can't be stupid. In today's world, money solves all the problems: you need food, you need money, you need to house someone somewhere, you need money, you need to be exempted from your crimes, so you have to pay. But not everyone is lucky enough to be able to earn money, at least not in an honest and respectable way. </p><p>This is the case of Kageyama, it has to be said that his life was not a beautiful one, losing his parents at the age of 10 and wandering the streets for months is not what we can call "a beautiful life". Having to steal and sometimes hurt people just to get even a piece of bread was not the most respectable act, but that was the way to starve to death at the time. It was also the act that saved his life.</p><p>He would surely remember this day forever, he had just stolen an apple from a merchant who had obviously chased after him, it was stupid since he was probably earning 30 times the price of this famous apple a day. Unfortunately for him, Kageyama ran fast and knew the city and all its passages better than anyone else. But it must have seemed that on that day the sky was against him because only a few seconds after sowing the man, he came across a group of teenagers who obviously didn't mean him any harm, the kind of people who beat people up because they think it's funny. But he had also learned how to beat them up during his months wandering around the city, and that was also essential for survival. That's why it didn't even take him five minutes to put him down, not without some injuries, but he had done well. And apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so, a man he hadn't noticed and who had probably watched him beat him, came up to him and said.</p><p>"Well, well, well, why aren't you home at this hour, boy?"</p><p>Kegyama moved backwards but his back hit a wall.</p><p>"I don't have a home," he said coldly.</p><p>"Oh, you're an orphan, so young, what a sadness" he said falsely overwhelmed.</p><p>"What would it say to have a roof over your head from now on?"</p><p>And that's how Kageyama was recruited into a gang of hitmen. That day, he was spotted by a gang member who thought he had great potential (he had beaten three teenagers with his bare hands). The deal was simple, he agreed to work for them and he would be fed, housed and even paid. And if he had accepted, many people would have refused, as they certainly didn't want to get their hands dirty. But what difference did it make to let poor people die in the street or to kill rich people with our own hands? The world was unfair after all.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>It had been five years since that day, Kageyama was now sixteen years old and his life was dull and repetitive. Every day he would get up, eat and then spend the day carrying out the mission assigned to him. Killing people had become a daily routine for Kageyama, so much so that he did not even feel remorse after finishing his murder. Today he had an appointment with his boss, the clan leader. He had finished his mission the day before, and the boss was supposed to give him a new one. He entered his office and sat down on a chair in front of him. His boss hated useless gestures and words, so there was no need to knock on the door or ask permission to sit down. Greetings such as "hello" were also to be avoided. It was better to get straight to the point. </p><p>"You've been particularly effective this week," he says. "I mean, even more than usual, congratulations. And he handed him a scholarship with the money he had earned for the success of his mission.</p><p>He had already said he didn't need the money, but his boss told him that he had principles, and that paying his "employees" was one of them. He just nodded his head in thanks. Then his boss handed him a card.</p><p>"Here's your next target" </p><p>Kageyama took her and observed the information they had about her.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru, 18 years old, male resident of this town, young private detective. There was also a picture with the file.</p><p>"Why must he be killed?" Although he knew he couldn't refuse assignments, Kageyama used to ask why he had to kill the person.</p><p>"Many people are starting to hire private detectives to investigate the deaths of our targets, they think that the police are not competent. This guy is really smart and he almost found us already, if he doesn't die we're going to die".</p><p>"I see," Kageyama replied simply, "It would be done within a week."<br/>
--------------------------------------</p><p>On the first day of each mission, Kageyama would simply walk around the city to see if by chance he met the target, and if so, he would follow him all day to learn more about him and how and where to kill him without anyone seeing him. This rarely happened but he did it anyway, but as he expected, he had found absolutely nothing all day, their city was quite big and even though he knew it better than anyone else, it was difficult to find a specific person in the middle of so many people. In the evening, after a whole day of searching without a break, he decided to stop at a café where he used to go on days when he had nothing to do. He made very good coffee, and his best (and only) friend worked there. </p><p>"Kageyamaaa!" As soon as he went in, an overexcited little redhead came up to him. "Long time no see, too many missions these days? "</p><p>Hinata knew his "work" and contrary to what this Kageyama would have thought, he did not judge it. His happy and kind nature had made him think that he would be disgusted by someone like him, but Hinata said that we were in a world where hurting to stay alive was not uncommon and that he could not judge Kageyama when he had never faced difficulties in his life. And although he never told him, Kageyama respected this way of thinking.</p><p>"Can you go sit down, I'll bring you back the same as usual?"</p><p>He didn't even wait for the answer, as he was already rushing to the counter. Kageyama tried to find a place for him, the café was well known, and it was often crowded.</p><p>Usually he would sit and wait for Hinata who would talk to him about anything and everything for hours. Although at first Hinata annoyed him to the point that Kageyama had run away from the café several times so that he didn't have to hear her anymore, he had begun to get used to his various ramblings, now he found them entertaining. But today, his little habit was broken by an unusual event: someone spoke to him.</p><p>"Excuse me, can I sit here? </p><p>This was not the voice of Hinata (who had never asked before he came to see Kageyama) so he looked up and said no. He was about to answer in the negative.</p><p>But the person who had asked him was none other than his target. Oikawa Tooru.<br/>
For a short moment, Kegayama thought that the photo in his file did not do him justice, but he quickly returned to his main priority: to kill this man. He cursed himself for not having poison on him that he could have put in his drink, but he accepted anyway, giving a small head monkey. If he didn't kill him right away, he might as well learn some information about him.</p><p>"Thank you very much".</p><p>At that moment, Hinata arrived with Kageyama's drink and when he saw someone next to him, he gave him a questioning look before taking Oikawa's order and leaving.</p><p>"By the way, I am Oikawa Tooru"</p><p>Even if he obviously didn't say it, Kageyama already knew it. So he just nodded his head. But it obviously didn't please Oikawa, who frowned.</p><p>"When someone shows up, you're supposed to show up in return".</p><p>"Why are you interested in my name?"</p><p>"Ah! So you're talking! So? Your name?"</p><p>"I have no reason to tell you"</p><p>Normally, Kegeyama would have told him and would have done everything to start a conversation and get information about him, but he remembered that this guy was a detective and that if he talked to him without paying attention, he would be the one who would have information about Kageyama.</p><p>"Don't you like making friends?"</p><p>"No, I don't."</p><p>"Then you're a boring person"</p><p>"Possible."</p><p>"How often do you come to this cafe?"</p><p>He'd known him for less than three minutes and already wanted to kill him, he'd have no remorse for killing a guy like that. </p><p>"No, what about you?"</p><p>He was honestly hoping that he would, so he could come back and with poison this time too. </p><p>"Oh! One question, so you're interested in me!"</p><p>"It was just politeness"</p><p>He was about to answer, but the arrival of his drink prevented him from doing so. It was a take-away drink, which meant that he was going to get out of the café and give Kageyama an opportunity to kill him.</p><p>"Well, see you at the next Unknow-chan," he said on his way out.</p><p>Kageyama waited about five seconds before going out to follow him, but when he got outside, he saw no trace of the guy, he had literally vanished into thin air... It's a joke... He was supposed to be a detective, not a ninja! </p><p>"This mission is going to be harder than we thought." Kageyama thought.<br/>
----------------------------------</p><p>The next day, he returned to the area, hoping that the target would return for some reason. He had gone to ask Hinata if he came to the café often, and he had told her that he came about once or twice a month. This always gave him a backup plan even though he hoped that he would not have to wait a month before finishing the mission. He knew that there was almost no chance that he would run into him by chance, but it was the only thing he could do at the moment. The fact that Kageyama had very little information about him was a problem. Usually he already knew the victim's address, so it was a lot easier, but the guy was a detective and knew how to hide his personal information. So he relied on luck and prayed inwardly that he would meet him again. </p><p>And luck was indeed with him, because when he arrived in the city center, someone stopped him.</p><p>"Unknow-chan!"</p><p>Oikawa had seen him and obviously had something very important to tell him if you consider the fact that he was almost running towards him.</p><p>"Do you want to go to the theater with me?"</p><p>...what?</p><p>"Uh...sorry?"</p><p>"My friend bailed on me at the last minute and I don't want to waste a seat."</p><p>He didn't care about him? So this guy had no embarrassment at all? He exchanged three words yesterday and he was acting like he was friends? Was he nuts? Or maybe he was just stupid? And even if it was convenient for Kageyama to come and talk to him, it was out of the question for him to accept because he couldn't kill him in the middle of so many people anyway, it was too risky. He was going to be content to wait for him in front of this theater so that this time he could follow him without him disappearing as if by magic. He answered then: </p><p>"No, thank you." </p><p>But Oikawa did not seem satisfied with this answer and took him by the arm to drag him to the theater in question.</p><p>"Sorry Unknow-chan, but it was a rhetorical question"</p><p>"What? But I don't know you! Let go of me!"</p><p>He tried to free himself from Oikawa's grip on his wrist but he was obviously stronger than he was.</p><p>"Of course we know each other, we spoke yesterday, remember?"</p><p>"That doesn't count! I told you to let go of me!"</p><p>"Come on, the performance is about to start soon," said Oikawa, completely ignoring him.</p><p>A few minutes later:</p><p>"How did I get here?" That's the question that Kageyama had been asking for about ten minutes.</p><p>He had just been dragged into a theater by a person he barely knew, who he had to murder.</p><p>It was a fucking joke?! </p><p>"By the way, you still won't tell me your name?" Oikawa asked when the lights started to go out.</p><p>Kegeyama ignored him royally busy trying to find a way out of there.</p><p>"You won't be able to get out until after the show. "Oikawa warned him.</p><p>Damn it.</p><p>"Why did you bring me here?"</p><p>"I told you, I didn't want to ruin the seats. I just took the first person I knew."</p><p>"We don't know each other!" He had to stop himself from screaming.</p><p>"We spoke yesterday, didn't we? So we know each other."</p><p>Kageyama gave a grunt in response. Oikawa must have been the kind of guy you couldn't possibly be right with. The only good thing in this situation was that this time he could follow Oikawa to the exit without him disappearing like last time.</p><p>The lights came back on, the show was over. And Kageyama doesn't think he had ever been so bored in his life, he didn't even understand what the story was about, and the only reason he didn't fall asleep was that he had to leave the theater at the same time as the fool who had brought him here.</p><p>"So did you like it?" asked the fool in question.</p><p>"No, I didn't."</p><p>"Too bad, maybe I should choose another theme next time."</p><p>"There won't be a next time, don't ever come near me again, you sick bastard."</p><p>"So rude! I'm sure you're the kind of friendless guy who never has any fun, you should thank me for introducing you to society."</p><p>"I didn't ask you for anything! With that, goodbye!" And he stormed out of the theater only to notice five minutes later that he was supposed to follow Oikawa, not run away from him.<br/>
-----------------------------------<br/>
Honestly, Kageyama did not think he would see Oikawa again, he had met him two times by chance and did not succeed, or rather, did not even try to kill him, and he doubted very much that he would meet him like that again in the street. He had thought of abandoning the mission, so he wouldn't have to see that guy again who hated him so much. But his reputation would take a hit, and honestly he didn't want to. But he really didn't see how he could get close to him again and he cursed himself for not having taken his chance the last few times. </p><p>Today he had decided to just walk down the street because he just didn't have anything better to do until he figured out how to approach the guy again.  He ended up stopping in front of a market and thought that he needed something to eat anyway since he hadn't eaten anything this morning and with a job like his, he always had to keep his body in shape.</p><p>He stopped in front of a fruit vendor to buy an apple or something, but before he had time to make his request, a voice he now knew only too well called him.</p><p>"Unknow-chan!"</p><p>Honestly Kageyama knew that he had to thank God for making him meet Oikawa again, but the thought of having to put up with him and his unbearable personality was getting on his nerves.</p><p>"What a coincidence to run into you again!</p><p>At this point Kageyama could almost think it was this guy who was following him but he doesn't say anything. And ignored him.</p><p>You know when a friend says hello you're supposed to say "hello."</p><p>Oh gods, he pissed her off...</p><p>"We're not friends." He had said it to be as cold as possible but it didn't seem to affect Oikawa's cheerful mood. </p><p>"Of course we are ! We went to the theater together! "</p><p>"You forced me to go, nuance."</p><p>"But you had fun, didn't you?"</p><p>"No, I didn't."</p><p>"Well, never mind. You want to come have fun with me?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I'm not a masochist."</p><p>"Rude!  Or are you going to buy something or not?"</p><p>"You've ruined my appetite."</p><p>"In this case you move you disturb the other customers." And with these words he pulled Kageyama by the arm to get him away from the stand. When they were far enough away, he let go of Kageyama and he immediately turned away his heels to leave, but he was restrained by his wrist.</p><p>"As I told you, today you have fun with me! "</p><p>"No way. Let me go," Kagayama said, pulling his wrist but like last time, Oikawa had more strength than him.</p><p>"I'm sure you don't even know all the fun things about our town."</p><p>" And I don't need to know them!"</p><p>This sentence had the power to bring a huge smile to Oikawa's face.</p><p>"I'll show you that it does."</p><p>And with those words, Oikawa started dragging Kageyama around the city to show him "the fun things in life" as he said. Kageyama ( who had tried to escape several times without success) was just wondering why this guy had set his heart on him for no reason at all (even though it suited him well) but it was still confusing, in fact, no one had ever been interested in him before, except Hinata, so seeing someone try to make friends with him despite the fact that he kept pushing him away...it was strange.</p><p>Oikawa had taken him to almost every bakery in town (telling him that he had to taste every loaf of bread with milk in existence), he had shown him various stores of all but useful things from the point of view of Kageyama, and had even taken him to a media library just to show him a book on the theory of alien existence.  And even though at first he followed him only because he was forcing him and could not harm him in public, and despite the little voice in his head telling him that he was only following him so that he could kill him more easily afterwards, he could not help but feel a certain lightness in his heart. He had never done that, walking around in a city and having only the purpose to have fun( not even with Hinata, not for lack of trying) and even with all the negative feelings he was trying to put on this man and all the things that made him do it today, he couldn't help but find it...nice?</p><p>So when Oikawa proposed to do it again soon, even though he knew he shouldn't, that he had to kill this man and nothing more. He couldn't say no.</p><p>So he said yes.<br/>
------------------------------</p><p>He saw Oikawa again the next day and he had him again a week later, and again...and even though he was still trying to convince himself that he was doing this for work, the feeling of serenity he felt when he was with him persisted, which strongly disturbed Kageyama. But this was only the first problem, the second was that he had never taken so long to complete a mission and his boss was getting impatient and the third problem was that even with all the time he spent with Oikawa, he always managed to disappear in an instant never leaving Kageyama an opportunity to kill him. </p><p>All this made him in a really bad mood, so much so that he went to talk to Hinata who often gave good advice (not that he would ever tell him).</p><p>"Sooooooooo basically you can't kill him despite all the time you spend with him and you get angry because it's the first time it's ever happened to you," summed up his friend.</p><p>"Yeah, that's basically it..."</p><p>"I see... You want to know what I really think?"</p><p>"That's why I'm here, so yes."</p><p>"I think you all just don't want to kill him."</p><p>Quiet, quiet...</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I think this is the first time you've found someone who really cares about you, except for me of course, and you just don't want to lose that person. Plus I've never seen you go hang out with someone of your own free will and you might say it's for your job, you might just not join him and wait for him to leave and then follow him and then kill him, and I know you've thought about it. Plus you say that you feel light-hearted when you're with him so you want me to tell you? I think you're in love!"</p><p>I think you're in love!" What? Him? In love? That can't be true.  He hated the guy not so long ago, you can't change your feelings about someone that fast can you? Besides, if he was in love, he'd be in love. If he was so much with Oikawa, it was for his work, nothing more. And what did he know about Hinata's love anyway? It was all just nonsense.</p><p>"I don't even know why I asked your opinion," he said, getting up from his chair and leaving Hinata as quickly and as far away from Hinata as possible.</p><p>It was impossible, in his world, love is nothing but a curse that always ends up destroying you.<br/>
----------------------------------<br/>
The next day, he saw Oikawa again for the same reasons as the previous times, to kill him, or at least to try. This time, he wanted to take him to an exhibition about the space and the things that were in it. Every time he went somewhere with him, he would ask him why Oikawa went to all these places with him, and every time he would tell him it was because he had no one else to go with and it was defeatist to go alone. And when Oikawa asked him why he was going with him when he seemed to be horrified by Oikawa, he said it was because he had nothing better to do. He lied to both of them, Kageyama could see that Oikawa's answer was wrong, but since he was also lying to him, he did not go any further. </p><p>But on that day he couldn't get the world away from him to focus on his goal. Why was that? Because the minute he saw Oikawa, Hinata and his conversation with him the day before came back to his mind. He had already been thinking about it all night long, he had to admit that some things had changed in him without him even noticing it since he had met him because apart from this feeling of lightness that had not stopped growing since he regularly saw Oikawa, he couldn't help noticing that he got up slightly in a good mood during the days he was supposed to see him and even some times, he was talking to him ! Kageyama Tobio who spoke to almost nobody of his own free will sometimes made conversation with him. It was really rare and it didn't last long, but it happened. And that day when he saw Oikawa a realization struck him : Oikwa was beautiful, Kageyama couldn't really understand why this information was happening like that in his head, it was confusing. During the whole visit he couldn't concentrate on anything, neither his mission nor the exhibition. The only thing that stood out was how Oikwa was a church person and they were talking to him about something that touched the space and how it would make him look like a small child and it was pretty cute. </p><p>Wait for what? That's not at all what he was supposed to notice about his target, why would his brain make him think about that?? He didn't understand himself, what was all that about? </p><p>"Unknow-chan! Oh Unknow-chan are you listening to me?"</p><p>"Huh? No why?"</p><p>"Always so kind, I was telling you that there's a party in town next week, there'll be fireworks and all and all! Would you like to come with me?"</p><p>"Not really, but do I even have a choice?" </p><p>"Absolutely not!"</p><p>"Great..."</p><p>In spite of his casual tone, a party was really the perfect place to murder someone because in spite of the ffoule towards often in the evening and nobody pays attention to anybody in this kind of moment, so this time he couldn't miss it! </p><p>"So are you coming? " </p><p>"Yes, I imagine..."</p><p>"Great!"</p><p>Why is that? Why he couldn't help but find the smile on his absolutely beautiful face? He was going to go crazy... or maybe he already was. </p><p>He thought about what Hinata had said to him.</p><p>Oh no...<br/>
----------------------------------<br/>
He was currently at the café where Hinata was working and Hinata was looking at him with the most smug look he had ever seen on anyone's face. </p><p>He said, "Well? Who was right?"</p><p>"Certainly not you!"</p><p>"However, what you've just told me proves me wrong."</p><p>"I am not in love with him! " </p><p>"Buuuuut... "Says Hinta, urging him to continue.</p><p>"But I don't want him to die..." Recognized your tone in a small voice.</p><p>"So I was right!"</p><p>"Only half right."</p><p>" It's only a matter of time before you realize you love him. "</p><p>"I only consider him as...a friend...I guess? "It was an almost unknown word coming out of his mouth.</p><p>"I'm your friend and strangely enough you never told me my smile was beautiful."</p><p>"Because it just isn't."</p><p>"Pardon? My incredible smile!" Said Hinata pretending to be wounded.</p><p>"No it isn't, but that's not the point."</p><p>"Oh, yes, it is! That's right! The point is, how do you deal with your budding love for Oikawa?"</p><p>" I hate you. "</p><p>"And you want to know what I think?"</p><p>"No, I don't."</p><p>"I think, if he invited you to this party, it's because he has an idea in the back of his head about you.</p><p>What do you mean, "What do you mean?"</p><p>" You know, that's the kind of place where couples form, because it's a great place for confessions. "</p><p>The confession?</p><p>"You're talking nonsense!"</p><p>And he left as he did last time, this time trying to hide the slight blush on his face.<br/>
---------------------------------<br/>
"Unknow-chan! You really came! " </p><p>"Didn't I tell you so?"</p><p>"You're the kind of person who doesn't come to a date just because he's not in the mood so nothing was certain! "</p><p>"A-a date?"</p><p>"Yes! A date ! Come on, let's go!" And on those he took him by the hand and dragged him along.</p><p>Kageyama was far too shocked by all this information to form even one coherent sentence.<br/>
How was it so far? And why was Oikawa currently holding his hand? And why did it make him blush ? He felt like he had butterflies in his belly ...why was it a good feeling?</p><p>"Tell me Unknow-chan." Said Oikawa interrupting him in his thoughts." Where do you want to start?" he asked, looking at all the activities he had to do.</p><p>"Whatever you want, I guess."</p><p>"Let's go to the food stand then!"</p><p>And Oikawa did what he did every time he went somewhere with Kageyama. He would drag him wherever he wanted to go and Kageyama would follow him. He started dragging him to every possible and unimaginable food stand. Then he wanted to make kid's games like duck fishing or duck and bugger all. He also bought all kinds of useless things but Oikawa said it was fun and that he had money to spend anyway. And in spite of all this nonsense, Kageyama found himself having fun, it was one of the first times since he was a child that he could say he was happy.  </p><p>He couldn't help noticing that Oikawa had never let go of his hand. And he couldn't help but notice that he hadn't tried to get out of his grip.</p><p>"Unknow-chan, it's almost time for fireworks! We have to find a good spot! Said Oikawa excitedly, still dragging him by the hand. They finally arrived on a hill a little away from the party. And the fireworks started.</p><p>Kageyama liked fireworks, he liked to see those beautiful colors starting to appear and then, the more they started to rise the more beautiful it was, then it went down and ended up disappearing. Kageyama found that they were quite similar to life.</p><p>However, it was not these beautiful bursts of color that he was looking at at that moment.  All of a sudden, he found the man next to him much more beautiful than any fireworks.</p><p>"It's beautiful, isn't it Unknow-chan?"</p><p>"Yeah...beautiful."</p><p>All these colors that were reflected on the young man next to him made him even more beautiful than usual, making it impossible to take your eyes off him.</p><p>"Uh...Unknow-chan, why are you staring at me? "</p><p>"Huh? I'm not staring at you" And he was absolutely not blushing! It was just very hot! Yet he couldn't look away either.</p><p>"If Unknow-chan, you're staring at me." He said, staring back at him and bringing his face slightly closer to his own.</p><p>"I'm not staring at you." He kept staring at him.</p><p>"Yes, you are," he continued to stare slowly at himself.<br/>
Get closer. And Kageyama did not move.</p><p>"Maybe I am."</p><p>Oikawa came a little closer.</p><p>"And maybe I like it."</p><p>A little closer.</p><p>"And maybe I do too." </p><p>He didn't know why he was saying that, that conversation didn't make sense, it was like his brain was on autopilot. Maybe, deep inside, he was hoping that something was going to happen, maybe from the beginning he knew that Hinata was right but he didn't want to admit it to himself, maybe from the second he met her, he had fallen in love with Oikawa Tooru. The one who was destined to die at her hands. But at that very moment, he didn't care about any of that. And he didn't move.</p><p>A little more.</p><p>Now there were only a few millimeters between them. Oikawa looked him straight in the eye, as if he was asking permission to do something, and at that moment Kageyama would have said yes to whatever he wanted to do to him.</p><p>A little more.</p><p>Their noses were touching. And Kageyama still wouldn't move.</p><p>Oikawa looked at him for another second to make sure, and then in an instant his lips were on top of Kageyama's. It was warm and soft and quite pleasant. The fireworks behind them made the scene really cliché, but Kageyama liked it. He liked the feeling of fullness, as if what he had been missing for days was finally here with him. The kiss became more eternal and intense as it went on. It was no longer calm and gentle, but fierce and full of desire buried for too long.</p><p>Oikawa was the first to step aside, only to bend over to Kageyama's ear.</p><p>"How about going to my house?"<br/>
----------------------------<br/>
When Kageyama woke up, he had a moment when he had no memory of last night. Then after a few minutes of searching deep inside his mind, he remembered everything: the party, the fireworks, the kiss, the night at Oikawa's house, everything came back to him. And the revelation that he could no longer deny but which terrified him... </p><p>He loved Oikawa Tooru.</p><p>The man who was lying next to him, the man he was supposed to put a bullet in his head, the man who was even more beautiful when he was asleep, the man whose naked body made him look like an angel, the man he was supposed to kill.</p><p>He could, now, while he was asleep, he could kill him, but he didn't want to, he didn't want to anymore. So he just turned around in bed to admire the beauty of this man a little longer. </p><p>He should leave here, he should leave while he was still asleep, but he didn't want to, he didn't want to run away anymore, he wanted to stay, forever. So he just reached out his hand to caress his soft hair. This finally woke the man up.</p><p>"Hmmmmm...Oh, hello Tobio-chan, awake already?"</p><p>Wait...what?</p><p>"Do you know my name?" He almost screamed, how could that be?</p><p>Oikawa just laughed in response.</p><p>"Ah ah ah ! You really thought I didn't investigate you ? I'm a private detective Tobio-chan, don't you know that?"</p><p>"Um...I..." he just didn't know what to say.</p><p>Oikawa kept laughing.</p><p>"I guess I owe you some explanations," he said. "Well, it's simple, the first time I saw you I thought you were beautiful! So I aimed to put you in my bed, but you weren't very cooperative, you wouldn't even give me your name! It was strange, nobody usually refuses me anything! So that intrigued me and I wanted to know what kind of person you were. So I tried to get closer to you, I was really lucky to run into you in the city that day at the theater. But it got out of hand, at first it was just a game to me, I just wanted to seduce you, I didn't plan to fall in love with you... I didn't plan for you to be a serial killer who was going to murder me either... " </p><p>"Wha--how did you..."</p><p>"I'm a private detective Tobio-chan, I know everything about everyone."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"So what?"</p><p>"Why didn't you kill me?"</p><p>"...you know very well."</p><p>"I want to hear you say it... I want to be sure of it."</p><p>"...Well...I wasn't planning on falling in love with you either. "It was a horribly embarrassing thing to say, but it was the truth. </p><p>"So you're not going to kill me? "</p><p>"No!" He said that without even thinking, now the thought of Oikawa's death terrified him.</p><p>"Awwwwww! Tobio-chan is so cute."</p><p>He blushed.</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>" But then what are you going to do? "</p><p>"I don't know...I...I thought...the only way you'll survive is if I say I killed you and you move to another city...my boss trusts me so he won't go check...I could always abandon the mission but he'll envy someone else then..."</p><p>"I see...it's the simplest solution actually, it's like I'd have a hard time finding a job again or whatever I am but..." He glanced at Kageyama.</p><p>"Tobio-chan, wouldn't you like to come with me?"</p><p>" ..."</p><p>It's not that he didn't want to, if he could spend his life with Oikawa he would, but faking his death was already risky so disappearing with him... he couldn't.</p><p>"I can't..."</p><p>"You can't or you won't?"</p><p>" I want to!  But it would have been too much of a risk..."</p><p>"You forget that I'm a private detective Tobio-chan, and a detective has to be able to conceal his presence as best he can to avoid being spotted, if you're afraid that someone will follow you to find out why you suddenly left then know that it's not a problem. "</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Besides I have friends in every city in this country, I've traveled a lot, you know? They will surely be willing to host us so we won't have to spend a penny."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"What's up? What do you say Tobio-chan? Do you want to live with me?"</p><p>He wanted it, he really wanted it.</p><p>"Yes, I do." It was a simple answer, it didn't express at all all the joy Kageyama felt thinking that maybe, from today on, his life would be better. Actually no, she became better from the day he met Oikawa.</p><p>"Really? Do you want to live with me Tobio-chan?"</p><p>"Yeah... really" </p><p>"Awesome!" And he will be in his arms and Kageyama realizes that in all his life, he missed this warmth.</p><p>"I love you Tobio-chan"</p><p>And Kageyama couldn't understand how a simple sentence could make him so happy.</p><p>"I love you too."<br/>
-----------------------------------<br/>
Oikawa had told him that they could leave on the weekend and Kageyama did not think he had ever been so happy, he did not think he had ever been happy before. The only time in his life when he had felt even a shred of joy was when he was with Hinata, but right now, what he was feeling was much stronger. He had all told his best friends, who had teased him for two hours about being right, but Kageyama saw that he was truly happy for him. He had promised him to come and see him at least once a year, it was risky but he owed him that after all he had done for him. </p><p>However, despite all this, Kageyama had a kind of bad feeling, he felt that he had neglected something very important to make this happiness fly away. He reassured himself that after all he had experienced, he had the right to a better life.</p><p>But life is not about favoritism.<br/>
----------------------------<br/>
It was the day before the departure and everyone was ready, he was finalizing the last preparations so that nothing would bother them the next day. He had never been happier in his life, he didn't think one day he would be able to find someone he could really love. And yet he had found someone he loved and who loved him back. He had already prepared for all of them to go to the north of the country to stay with his best friends who, although he would be very reluctant to do so, would accept them into his home. And with his job, he could easily earn money and have their own home. </p><p>Yes, it was perfect.</p><p>And yet... the moment he felt the presence of someone behind him, the moment he heard a gun go off, the moment he heard the pressure on the trigger... he understood that it wouldn't happen.</p><p>"Sorry Tobio-chan...I think I'm going to hurt you."<br/>
--------------------------<br/>
He knew it, it could not be otherwise, he could not know happiness, it was something that was not reserved for him. He had taken this happiness from people all his life, so what right could he have to it? He doesn't even know how he could believe in it for one second, he doesn't even know why he decided to believe in it first better...It was surely because of him...he...he couldn't even pronounce his name because otherwise he would feel an immense sadness and a huge emptiness inside him. It was because of him after all. Why did this idiot approach him even though he knew who he was? Why didn't he run away? </p><p>...</p><p>What about him?</p><p>Why did he let him approach him? Why did he keep hanging around with him every day, every week? Why didn't he kill him right away? Why did he say he was falling in love with him? </p><p>He had finally found someone he loved and that person was dead now...dead!</p><p>His life had no meaning...she had never had one...he doubted that he could live with that all his life....</p><p>So he took in his hands what at the beginning was supposed to take the life of the one he loved now.</p><p>"Maybe I should join you..."</p><p>This was his last gun.<br/>
-------------------------<br/>
Dringggggggg Dringgggg</p><p>His phone had been ringing non-stop for 5 minutes now. So, to stop this infamous noise, he had to take the heavy decision to pick it up, and therefore to have to move his arm at least. </p><p>"Yes...?"</p><p>"BAKAGEYAMA! Your alarm clock did not sound or what? It is 8 o'clock, you are going to be late! I've been waiting for you downstairs for ten minutes!"</p><p>It was 8 o'clock? It was 8 o'clock ! He was late.</p><p>"Shit, shit, shit !!"</p><p>He got up in record time and left his house in less than two minutes.</p><p>"Finally!" Exclaimed Hinata what made you sleep so long? We have an important game today, I'll call you back!</p><p>"... I just had a bad dream..."</p><p>"Oh? So the great Kageyama has nightmares too?" Mocked Hinata who was hit in the head for it.</p><p>"Shut up and run! We're going to be late!"</p><p>"Whose fault is that?"</p><p>Luckily for them they arrived in time at the gym, their whole team was already there and started warming up straight away. It was their first game of the season and against a famous team. Everybody was a little nervous, even Kageyama who suddenly got a huge stomachache due to his stress which had soared in the last few minutes.</p><p>"Hinata I go to the toilet and I'll be right back".</p><p>"Okayyy don't hang around too much</p><p>Arrived at the toilet, he started to rinse his face with freezing water, he had drunk one day on the internet that it diminished the setrss. When his stomach ache subsided, he went back to find his teammates but he ran into someone and crashed to the ground.</p><p>"Oh shit I'm sorry" said a male voice, then he saw a hand coming towards Luis probably to help him get up.</p><p>Once he got up he saw the person responsible for his fall. A young man, probably a little older than him, he was also wearing a different uniform, he was tall, had beautiful brown eyes and Kageyama didn't think he had ever seen anyone more beautiful in his life. </p><p>"I'm really sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.</p><p>Kageyama could not form a coherent sentence at that moment, so he just nodded his head.</p><p>"I'm Oikawa Tooru, from Seijho, I guess you're one of my opponents"</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>"You know, when someone shows up you're supposed to show up back."</p><p>And Kageyama had a strange feeling of déjà vu.</p><p>"I am Kageyama Tobio!"</p><p>Oikawa smiles</p><p>"Nice to meet you Tobio-chan!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What's up? You like it more? Basically I wanted to do a scene where Kageyama learns about Oikawa's death from Hinata but I didn't have any LMAO inspiration.<br/>I hope it read you and I'll see you in a future story !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>